Alternate BC Ending
by AngstyBob
Summary: This could be an alternate ending to the "BC" episode. It involves Beth and Coraline together in an intimate situation - some refer to this is FemSlash.


**Alternate BC ending**

Beth leaned on the buzzer outside Mick's apartment. She had tried some of the Black Crystal she had taken home from Club Valice, and was feeling just a little frisky. Ok, a LOT frisky. She was wearing a slinky black dress. She had decided that as soon as Mick opened the door she was going to attack him and tear his clothes off.

The door opened, but it wasn't Mick on the other side. It was Coraline.

"Where's Mick?" Beth asked.

"He's gone out for a while," Coraline answered, "but he shouldn't be away too long. You can come in and wait for him if you want."

The effects of the Black Crystal had made Beth a little light-headed, and she suddenly felt like she needed to sit down. She walked into Mick's apartment past Coraline and plopped down on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Coraline asked. She was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and her feet were bare. Beth shook her head to try and clear it.

"Why are you here?" she asked Coraline. "And why are you dressed like that?" Coraline game Beth a smile and ignored the question. "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Don't try to change the subject," Beth protested. "I know how you operate…" Beth's vision began to blur, and she felt like she was about to pass out. She leaned forward and laid her head on the arm of the couch. Coraline sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, stroking Beth's hair. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Beth mumbled. "I just feel a little light-headed right now."

"Oh, I know what's going on. You've been into the Black Crystal." Beth raised her head and gaped at Coraline in surprise.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised at the things I know, Beth," Coraline said. "I have friends in high places, and they keep me informed on everything that happens in this town." She continued to stroke Beth's hair, and Beth closed her eyes. It felt good.

"How long did you say Mick was going to be out?" Beth asked.

"I didn't say how long. I don't think it'll be too much longer, though." Coraline stroked Beth's hair with one hand and placed the other on her thigh. She began to massage it gently. Beth seemed to realize what was happening, and she brushed Coraline's hand off her leg.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just trying to make you feel better," Coraline answered, replacing her hand on Beth's thigh, a little higher up this time. Her other hand moved from Beth's hair to the back of her neck, where she began to knead Beth gently.

"Ummm, it does feel good," Beth said. "But Mick…"

"Let's forget about Mick for a while," Coraline said, moving the hand on Beth's thigh higher, hiking her skirt up. Her fingers reached Beth's crotch. Beth wasn't wearing any panties. Coraline felt the curls of Beth's pubic hair, and her fingers hunted for the cleft hidden within. Beth moaned and half-heartedly tried to move away. She squeezed her legs together, but Coraline easily spread them apart again. The hand that had been massaging Beth's neck now moved to her shoulders, and Coraline slipped the straps of Beth's dress off. The hand at Beth's crotch had found its mark, and with a few gentle strokes Beth's clit hardened, and her labia unfolded like a blossoming flower.

Coraline stood and faced Beth. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Beth's head, then her forehead, then her eyes, her nose and finally her mouth. Coraline's tongue flicked in and out of Beth's mouth as she reached forward and slipped the top of Beth's dress down, freeing her breasts. Coraline knelt in front of Beth and took each nipple in turn into her mouth, circling each with her tongue then nibbling them until they stood stiff.

Any thought of resisting had left Beth's mind. She took Coraline's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Beth stood up, her dress falling in a puddle at her feet. Coraline stood in front of her, her hands running over Beth's nude body. Beth grasped the bottom of Coraline's t-shirt and lifted it off over her head. Coraline's breasts were small, with dark nipples. Beth went to her knees in front of Coraline and pulled her pajama bottoms down. Coraline was wearing a black thong, which Beth also stripped down and off. Coraline closed her eyes and threw her head back as Beth suckled her nipples and reached between her legs with one hand. She found Coraline to be wet with anticipation, and easily slipped first one finger, then two into Coraline's hot core, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Let's get back on the couch," Coraline suggested, her voice a husky whisper. Beth stood up and lay down on her back on the couch. Coraline straddled Beth's head with her knees, her moistness inches from Beth's face. She leaned forward, spreading Beth's legs and burying her face between them. Coraline lowered her hips, and Beth explored her with her tongue. She ran her tongue slowly down one side of Coraline's mound, flicking briefly at the hood of her clit, then up the other side, finally plunging her tongue into the waiting wetness. Coraline's body tensed as Beth probed with her tongue and rubbed her clit with a moistened finger.

Coraline went immediately to Beth's swollen nub, sucking it into her mouth, her tongue flitting over it from side to side. She found Beth's opening and inserted her ring finger. Once the finger was lubricated, Coraline withdrew it and slowly worked it into Beth's anus. She slipped her index finger into Beth's wetness and began to work both fingers in and out, all the time sucking on Beth's clit.

Beth slipped three fingers into Coraline and took her clit into her mouth. She found the slick button beneath the fleshy hood with her tongue, and nibbled it gently, sending pulses trough Coraline's body. What Beth couldn't see was that with each pulse, Coraline's eyes glowed yellow and her pointed upper canine teeth grew longer.

Coraline's tongue was like a snake's – teasing Beth's clit with increasing intensity and speed. Beth enjoyed Coraline with equal intensity, sucking Coraline's tender nub while circling it with her tongue. The fingers inside Coraline pumped rhythmically in and out.

Coraline came first. Beth could feel the walls of Coraline's core spasm and clench around her fingers as her orgasm exploded through her body. The delicious tingling started at her center and spread outward in wonderful, mind-numbing waves. It was as if every nerve in her body were suddenly both frozen and on fire at the same time. She bucked her hips against Beth's face, her fangs now at their full length, her eyes a glowing yellow with thin, cat-like irises. Her tongue continued its assault on Beth's clit.

Then it was Beth's turn to come. She thrust her hips up against Coraline's mouth as her orgasm flooded through her. Beth shuddered violently, almost as though she were having a seizure – a seizure of pure ecstasy - and Beth's eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out in the pleasure of her release. She had never been so totally overwhelmed with sensation during orgasm. The small hairs on her arms stood on end as incredible waves of orgasmic bliss overtook her. Beth thought she could feel her hot blood coursing through her body. It seemed to spread from her crotch and flow outward, every vein burning with her gratification. Just as Beth thought she might pass out from sensory overload her convulsing slowed. Her orgasm gradually ebbed, her muscles relaxing until she lay limp on the couch, spent. Her breath came in short, breathless gasps.

Coraline turned around and lay down to face Beth, taking her in her arms.

"If you were like us, every orgasm would be like that," she said. Beth smiled, her eyes closed, remembering the unbelievable feeling. Had her eyes been open she would've seen Coraline's eyes were still that clody yellow, her fangs long and pointed in a smile just inches from her own face.

"I could make that happen for you," Coraline cooed. "I could turn you." Beth's eyes opened slowly. The smile faded from her face. She pushed Coraline's arms off of her and sat up quickly, shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"No! I don't want that!" Beth cried. "Not from you!"

"It sure seemed like you wanted it a few minutes ago," Coraline said, grinning. Her fangs had retracted and her eyes returned to normal. Beth stood up and pulled her dress on.

"I don't know what happened to me," Beth said. "I wasn't myself. I would never do something like that!" Coraline got up and put her pajama bottoms and t-shirt back on.

"But don't you see, the way you felt with the Black Crystal – that's how you could feel all day, every day, as one of us."

"Black Crystal?" Beth mumbled. "What Black Crystal?" She had only the vaguest notion of what Coraline was talking about. Her mind was a foggy landscape where things real and imagined were difficult to tell apart.

The lock on the front door to Mick's apartment clicked and the door swung open. Mick walked in, stopping short when he saw Beth and Coraline standing by the couch.

"I guess this explains why you didn't answer the door at your place," he said to Beth, who was more confused than ever.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I went to see you at your place, and I got worried when you didn't answer the door." Beth looked at Coraline, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Beth couldn't meet Mick's eyes. She ran past him, though the door and out into the hallway. Mick glared at Coraline.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't' ask me, Mick," Coraline said, shaking her head. "You know how sensitive and temperamental humans can be." Mick ran out into the hallway and toward the elevator. He got there just in time to see the doors close.

"Beth!" Mick yelled, pounding on the doors. "Beth! Beth!..."

"…Beth! Beth!" Beth opened her eyes. It was Mick, and he was shaking her gently. They were in a movie theater. The house lights had been turned on, and the end credits were rolling. They were the only ones left in the theater. "You must have been having a bad dream," Mick said. "You were kicking your legs and moaning. It was like you were running in your sleep." Beth looked up into Mick's eyes to make sure he was real, then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Mick asked. Beth only held Mick tighter. "All right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Mick said "but we should get out of here. People are going to start wondering what we're doing." Mick and Beth stood up and walked up the aisle toward the exit arm in arm.

Mick drove Beth to her apartment. They kissed on the doorstep, and Beth went inside and closed and locked the door. She went straight to the dresser in her bedroom, opened the top drawer and took out the small vial of Black Crystal she had been holding onto since her visit to Club Valice. She walked into her bathroom, flipped open the toilet seat, dumped the Black Crystal into the water and flushed it away. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Soon she was asleep. She did not dream.


End file.
